Sheet-metal joints are produced during the manufacturing of construction machines or agricultural vehicles. Such joints are produced by welding or screwing. On the one hand, connection methods of this kind are often complex, and they also may not allow upstream painting of the component parts. However, a downstream painting operation also has disadvantages, especially as regards the accessibility of the component parts. Alternative methods, such as plug-in joints involving clamping or latching devices are known, but these can generally be used only in connecting thin sheet-metal or plastic parts. Moreover, thicker sheets, especially in a range above 1.5 mm, often lack the required flexibility, deformability or elasticity or have over-rigid material properties. Moreover, the known plug-in joints do not have the required strength, stability and reliability required for heavy machine construction. It is desired to provide a connection system of this type which overcomes the abovementioned problems.